The Granddaughter of Sarah Jane
by Hellosweetie4737
Summary: Hi! (Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own and characters that I make up like Ally!) this is about Allyana, the granddaughter of Sarah Jane,how she meets the 11th Doctor, and what adventures they have with K-9.
1. Chapter 1

The Granddaughter of Sarah Jane

It was one of the worst days ever, when my grandma died. Her name was Sarah Jane Smith, and she was the best person ever.

My mom had cheated on my dad when I was five, and I don't see much of her now- serves her right, I never want to see her ever again. Dad was one of those people that you call workaholics. He worked for UNIT, and never rested from his work. He had to earn money so that we could live comfortably, and I always knew this, so my best friend and adult in my life was my Grandma Sarah. We baked cookies, drew pictures, played monopoly, all of the things that were normal. We also played with K-9, a gift from an old friend of hers. She told me stories, about how her old friend was an outer-space traveler, and how she used to travel with him in a funny blue box that's bigger on the inside. I never did get to meet him, until the day of her funeral.

She had been in the hospital since I was 17, and I was accustomed to living alone, but I missed her. About a year or two later, right before she died, I was visiting her. When I was about to go into her room, I noticed that there was a stranger in the room. He was tall, with thick brown hair, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. Looked to be in his mid-twenties. I wasn't noticed, so I peeked in through the crack in the door to eavesdrop. He took an ID-looking thing and showed it to Grandma. She started to cry and said "Doctor, I don't have much time left. You have to promise me. Promise me that you'll look out for her. Luke is a good man, but he won't always be there for her." "I promise, Sarah," he said. "Her and K-9." He started to walk out of the room, and I panicked.

I quickly closed the door and went back to the waiting room, where he soon came. "Is it all right to go in now? I didn't want to intrude." He looked at me with his sad, seemingly ancient eyes, but he smiled bravely and said, "Yes, she's alright. Brilliant. What's your name, then?" "I'm Allyana, but if she mentioned me, then I'd be Ally." "Ally, please give K-9 a scratch behind the ears for me. I hope to see you soon."

Now, at her funeral, I saw that same man, wearing the same clothes, looking like he hadn't aged a day, seated in the front next to my father. He again pulled out that weird ID thing, and my father gasped, and gazed at him in wonder. I was seated a couple rows behind him, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I knew that it was important.

Later, I mingled with her old friends. I met this really nice couple named Martha and Mickey, they said that they worked with her on some project with her. Their kid was 12, and her name was Rosie. She was a bit quiet, but she was a talented drawer. I also saw a handsome man named Jack- smooth talker, friends of Martha and Mickey's. They were all talking when I noticed the man was tearing up, looking at them and smiling hugely. Later, he pulled them aside and showed them that stupid ID thing again. Jack and Mickey's eyes widened, and Martha started to tear up. He gathered them in and did a group hug, but soon he was talking to them nonstop, but I don't think that they were catching up.

I knew that that man was strange, so I kept away, even though something told me that I needed to investigate. After the funeral, my dad pulled me aside and said, "Ally, I know that you are 18, a legal adult now, and you have your own life, but I need you to go with this man and live with him for a while. We found something out, and I want you to be safe. He'll take you to his home, and you are to live with him until the problem is solved." I was going to protest, but I knew that my dad has won practically every argument started against him, so I figured that I would just save my questions and annoyance for my new roommate. "Sorry to interrupt,' a voice said, "But is she ready?" "Yes, Mr. Smith," said Dad, "She just needs to get K-9." I turned around, only to find the stranger in a bow tie! "Pleased to meet you, Ally. Is it all right that I call you that? Well, I suppose it is, it being your name and all. Besides, Allyana is a bit of a mouth full... Allyana Christina Smith. Lovely name, though. How is K-9? I missed my doggie. All right-y then, enough of me talking. Off to the living space! She'll love you. She'll know just the place for your room."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the place?" Ten minutes later, we were in an alleyway, staring at a blue police box. "You've gotta be kidding me. Is this a joke that Grandma planned, before she passed? I used to hear stories from her, about a man and his funny blue box- don't tell me that you're him or something? I'm not in the mood for this."

"Why, yes, I am," Mr. Smith grinned. "And you may call me the Doctor."

I frowned and was about to say something, when my dad pulled up with K-9. He didn't say a word, just dropped him off and left- not even a glance in my direction.

"Master!" said K-9.

"He still recognizes me!" exclaimed the 'Doctor', grinning hugely and petting my dog.

"Affirmative."

"Awwwwwwww, who's a good doggie?"

"Me, Master."

"Ahem," I coughed. "Sorry to break up the love fest, but will someone explain what's going on here?" The 'Doctor's' face fell, and he stood up to address me.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a time traveler, an alien with two hearts, and the stories that your Grandmother, my Sarah Jane, told you were true. She and K-9 traveled with me. When you saw me in the hospital room, I was visiting your Grandmother- my former companion. She told me things that were going on, and those people, Martha, Mickey, and Jack, they are in on it. They all traveled with me one time or another. But they ended up here. They are all working with UNIT, and they are all addressing a certain threat, along with your father. She wanted you safe and sound, away from all of that, and asked me to keep you and K-9 safe. So that's what I'm doing." He suddenly teared up and muttered something along the lines of "you look a lot like her." I had always been told that. My dark hair was like hers, but I had blue eyes and some freckles.

"Ok then, Alien Boy, where's your proof?"

"Oh," he grinned devilishly, "I was waiting for this. Open those doors." I obliged walking through those old blue door and into a whole new world.

"But… It's… But… What?" I stuttered, as I stepped into a space-themed room, that was big and beautiful and… big.

"This is the TARDIS, and yes, she's bigger on the inside!" He smirked, looking very pleased with himself.

"She?" I asked.

"Yes, she. And this she has feelings, don't you…?" I could have sworn that he said dear under his breath as he was trailing off. As if by response, the machine whirred and made sounds. " Your room is down the hall over there, and make two rights, and it's the one with the lavender door. I think. K-9, you will sleep with Ally." He pondered, and started fiddling with the TARDIS's console. "Tomorrow, you guys are going to a certain place that I have in mind- you'll love it."


	3. Chapter 3 - How the angel went bad

**Minami- Hi, guys! (I just realized that for a while I've been spelling my japanese name wrong- oops) **

**So, yeah, here's their first adventure, and I hope you like it! R&R please!**

I woke up to K-9 bouncing on me (well, floating up and down, more like), saying "Mistress! Mistress! Mistress!"

"What?" Groaning, I pulled myself up.

"Master told me to tell you to get up and get dressed. He said that he has a surprise for you."

"Tell your Master that I'll do it, but he's going to get slapped if he expects me to get up at…" I paused, looking at the clock. "…6:30 every freakin' day."

As soon as the dog left the room, I looked up at the ceiling and asked curiously, "Hey… Girl, do you know where the closet is? I mean, if you can talk. If not, can you send a sign or something?"

Suddenly, little arrows appeared on the floor, pointing to the room across the hall. There were words next to it, saying 'Bathroom is on the left of it.'

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, and I heard a whirr, which I guess means "your welcome' in time machine.

I went into the console room after I was done getting dressed and brushing my hair and stuff. I found him below the main thingy, with K-9 at his side and a welder thing in his hand.

"Good morning!" He exclaimed, bouncing up. "I bet you're wondering where we're going! Well, your dad said you loved science, so…" He rushed up the stairs, started to push buttons, and continued "I thought you might like and outer space science convention!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS landed, and he ran to the doors, like a little schoolboy. He opened the doors and I saw a huge room, covered with tables and stations filled with chemists and winged things that look like crocodiles, and so much more! We rambled around, but then I saw a huge display with a bunch of machines that looked awesome, with gears and metal and all the stuff I wanted my inventions to look like in the future. Then, as if by magic, a man with a white lab coat and balding brown hair appeared on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls- I am Professor McGregory. These, my friends, are the wonderful inventions of the future. One of these I am going to show you today. It's called, the COMBINER! It can combine anything! I have my lovely assistant, Katlyn, and her loyal falcon, Mazzie, climb on in. Then, I believe we'll have our first 'angel' ever!"

The girl that stepped onstage was a beautiful woman, with blonde hair piled up into a sort-of bun theng. She wore a lilac toga, and had a beautiful falcon on her crowd went wild as she and the bird climbed into one of the machines. As soon as the doors closed, the lights started to flicker, and a line of people, leading up to the stage, all turn into skeletons in a flash of darkness.

"Vashta Nerada," the Doctor whispered in hushed fear.

Then, above the screams of terror from the crowd, I heard a high pitched scream that was coming from the machine turning into the most horrible noise, like gravel and rocks screeching together.

"I think I know what's going to happen, and you're not going to like it…"The Doctor muttered.

"Then do tell, I don't like surprises."

"Well, there's a creature that is pure evil that is very hard to beat. No one, not even me, knows where it came from. And I think we all just heard it laugh."

"How did this happen?"

"I think that the Vashta Nerada went into the machine during the conversion, and knowing that they'd become dominant to Katlyn, improvised. Took over her evil side, her thoughts and fears. They became part of each other, thus creating a evil thing. I think that the scientist picked her up in Ancient Greece, and there was a myth about a monster named Medusa, who turned people to stone. That must be her deepest fear. So, they turned her, the first angel, into stone. But before she lost control, they told her in her mind, what they were going to make her do. She began to cry for her future sins, thus creating…"

He trailed off, seeing that the machine was opening. At first we couldn't see anything, but then we saw the shape of an angel. Then the licks flickered, and when they came on again, there was an angel statue on center stage. It looked exactly like Katlyn, and the thing had her heard in her hands, _weeping for her future sins,_ the Doctor had said. Oh god, no. Please, any monster but this one. I remember this story. Grandma had never met an actual one, but she had K-9 look up enemies that the Doctor would face in the future. I was there, and it was Halloween night and I was nine. I wanted me and my friends to be super scared, so Grandma told us the tale of…

… "The Weeping Angels."

**Minami-chan- So I'll try to update these when I can, please don't be mad if I take a while *Hides in a corner to avoid being hurt***


End file.
